Sonreír a Mitad de un Beso
by Jrosass
Summary: Un juego lo pueden Jugar Dos, al igual que Mako y Korra pero el que logra salirse con la suya es el que al final Sonríe a Mitad de un beso. MAKORRA este one-shot participa en -El Reto Inaugural "personaje favorito" del Foro "Las cuatro Naciones" (:


**Aviso:** este Fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del Foro "Las cuatro naciones"

**Disclaimer: The Legend Of Korra pertenece a Nickelodeon **

**Words: 881 **

**Personaje: MAKORRA**

**N/A: **sé que es algo corto XD, pero no me decidía sobre cual subir, pero me quede con esta idea que surgió de la nada, espero les guste….. Amo el Makorra, para todos que lo aman al igual que yoooo este fic es para ustedes…. A leer.

**Sonreír a Mitad de Un Beso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOO**

Muy temprano algo agitada porque seguramente Lin le propinaría un gran sermón, bajando de Naga precipitadamente.- Quédate aquí amiga.-alejando y entrando a la comisaría de policía.

Saludando a todos los que allí se encontraban observo de reojo al Maestro fuego quien se encontraba sumamente concentrado en un papeleo que implicaba su nuevo puesto de detective.

-Korra ¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunto con normalidad el ojos dorados sosteniendo unos papeles.

-ejem….Lin me necesita.-terminó para alejar su mirada de Mako, luego de terminar su relación le era imposible mantener una sencilla plática con él sin tener el deseo de besarlo y abrazarlo como antes.

Pensativo el Maestro fuego se levanta de su asiento.- También tengo asuntos que tratar con la jefa Beifong.-dijo para acercarse a la Morena. A lo que ella toco con más insistencia la puerta, en forma de escape.

-Por qué no Abre esa puerta.-Reclamó la chica a punto de usar tierra control para tirarla de un solo golpe. Abriéndose de sorpresa encontrando a una Lin con los brazos cruzados y levantando una ceja.-Pensé que eras impaciente pero no tanto.-dijo la Maestro tierra haciéndola pasar en su oficina.

-Jefa tengo un asunto importante que comunicarle.-aviso Mako interrumpiéndola. Volteándose.-Será para después Mako.-le respondió. Observando una sonrisa de parte de la Avatar en forma de burla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OOO-**

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron hasta que la puerta de la oficina de Lin se abrió de nuevo.

-Como diga Lin, ahí estaré.-fue lo último que dijo la ojos azules para luego retirarse, pero se detuvo en el escritorio del maestro fuego.-Ya puedes pasar.-paso la chica con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Sin darle oportunidad de contestar, solamente se quedó en silencio, ocasionando la risa de sus compañeros que fueron dados de baja en su puesto.

-Este juego es de dos.-pensó, si ella se aprovechaba por ser el avatar para pasar inmediatamente con la Jefa beifong él se aprovecharía de su puesto, para dirigirse a la oficina de la jefa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Más tarde en el templo del aire Korra se encontraba en la entrada acariciándole el estómago a Naga en forma de cariño.

-Hasta que apareces, llegas a tiempo para la cena.-dice la ojos azules al verlo llegar lentamente, podía decírsele loca pero era inevitable pensar que Mako se veía guapísimo con ese uniforme.

-Ah, si…-haciendo una pausa, pensando que era el momento indicado para poner en marcha su juego.

-Ven conmigo.. Quieres.-pidió de manera sensual el maestro fuego levantando ligeramente su ceja. Dejando boquiabierta a la morena, quien no entendía su actitud, se suponía que habían roto su relación hace meses ¿sería una sucia broma? Pensaba la Avatar. Por lo que acepto para liberarse de esas dudas.

.

.

.

.

En el muelle que comunicaba con el Templo yacían los dos jóvenes.

-Adónde vamos exactamente.-pregunto con seriedad y curiosidad posando las manos en las caderas en forma inquietante para él.

-¿Recuerdas que siempre quisiste viajar en mi motocicleta?.-preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro colocándose el casco.-amm….si.-respondió la ojiazul con desconcierto.

-Piénsalo muy bien Mako, yo estrellé el sato móvil de Asami.-decía cruzando los brazos.

-Buen punto.-dijo el cejas arqueadas.-será mejor que yo maneje.

-pues es ahora o nunca.-dijo el chico subiendo a su motocicleta.-¿vienes?.-preguntó.

-Claro.-contesto entusiasmada la Joven Avatar, colocándose su caso, abrazándose del bien formado pecho del chico, sintiéndolo cerca de nuevo después de todo sería un viaje placentero.

Recorriendo toda la ciudad que a paso lento se iluminaba con el pasar de la noche, se veía deslumbrante, lo que hacía más ameno el paseo con Mako.

-Ya es algo tarde ¿no crees?.-le susurró al oído paralizándole la piel con el simple hecho de sentirla tan cerca de él, después de meses tratando de acallar sus emociones para no dejarse llevar por ellas.

.

.

.

Deteniéndose en un sitio algo parecido al mismo muelle de donde partieron, se encontraba el mismo anciano del pequeño bote que saludaba a todos como si fuera loco, y el mismo poste que estaba dañado del foco.

-¡Mako!.-grito.-me dejaste en el mismo lugar donde salimos.-le hizo ver la Ojos Azules, arrojándole el casco.

-Tranquilaaa….-respondió Mako al mismo tiempo que se retiró el casco que termino en el suelo por el que la chica le arrojo encima.

-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?.-dejando ver su labio inferior en forma de disgusto.

-Recuerdas cuando te aprovechaste hoy en la mañana de ser el Avatar.-haciéndola recordar los sucedido.-Pues yo me aprovecharé de mí puesto como detective.-termino de decir para aprisionarla en sus brazos, evitando que ella se escapara de él.

-Estás acusada de Ladrona.-le dijo disminuyendo el espacio haciendo que sus respiraciones chocarán.

-De que hab…..-la interrumpió el maestro fuego.- Por Robar mi Corazón.-le respondió el cejas arqueadas para ahora ser el ladrón quien le arrebatara un dulce beso. Besó que acepto sin oponerse a ello, sintiendo cada parte de su boca, transmitiendo aquel sentimiento que aún seguía latente. El Maestro fuego interrumpió el beso, al sonreír a mitad de éste, dejando a Korra con ganas de más.-Ves no fue tan difícil robarte un beso.-sonrió el ojiazul en forma de burla.

-Y tampoco lo será para mi.-respondió la Avatar para enredar sus manos en el cabello del chico y plantarle un beso.

**.**

**.**

**OOO**

**Espero este One-shot Makorra haya cumplido con los requisitos del Foro XD**

**Y que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo :D, decidí poner el romance para el final, Pensando en todos los que esperamos una reconciliación como esta oknop xD.**

**Espero sus hermosos reviews!**

**Att. Jrosass**


End file.
